At the Point of His Compass
by Wombate
Summary: "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about..." Turning from Jack to Elizabeth, I chose to never forgive her. Sequel to Dreams of Drowning. Criticism is welcome when it's stated in a polite manner. JackxOC.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Well, here it is! The sequel to Dreams of Drowning, which is the sequel to The intoxication of rum and Gin. This is the prologue, lemme know what you think. Thank you so much for all my previous reader's whom were anticipating this for all their patience, it's much appreciated. There were personal reasons that kept me from working, but I've now gotten 'round to writing this third story. Like my previous stories, it follows the movie plot-line.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Gin and the prologue and epilogue poems. Those poems are written/produced/created by me and are copyrighted. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His dark chocolate eyes.

"D'you miss me?"

The sharp accent of his high cheekbones.

"Terribly."

Our fingers twisting together.

"I miss you."

Heated bodies moulding together.

"You won't forget me, will you?"

The satin sheets gliding against our skin.

"Never."

Turning my head to the mirror at my reflection.

"You're not really here, are you?"

Only one figure lying in the bed, glowing in the dim light.

"No."

My blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"Please, come back..."

Cold air breathed on my body, replacing him.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Well, review. If you have any criticism, please let me know, but state your suggestions in a kind manner.**

**Thank you!**

**And, thank you once again for the patience of everyone who was looking forward to the publishing of this third sequel!**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have exams... and we all know what a bitch that can be! But here it is, chapter one! I'll try to publish the second one sooner! :) **

**Thank you to: BeBlessed, CharlieCats, ShesASuperFreak317, xXI-Slit-My-Wrists-Xx, lilbrokenangel, StarReader2009, RosesAcrossTheValleyCarolanne, KrisDawnRulez, Sithlord8865, Draygen, Lady IsaBellaBlack, yiika95, MarieBlossom, glitterthorn, 88dragon06, Lily Ann Cullen, You cant rush science, Astrid Raven, ciccia96, kurounue13, demonangelicness, Nes4597, animechick113, Nameless-Shadow, chocosprinklys, M-marije-e, Sora-chan120.**

**Thank you SO much! I'll be replying to reviews today as well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Drifting along a misty, narrow canal in a row boat, I bowed my head under the brim of my pointed, oriental cover.

Elizabeth murmured a soothing, pirate song while pushing us quietly along.

"Some have died and some are alive... Others sail on the sea... With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green..."

Looking around, making sure we weren't calling attention to ourselves, I focused my sigh from the bridges above us to Elizabeth in front.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave... Hear its sepulchral tone... A call to all, pay heed the squall..."

Pausing in her singing while we floated along underneath a bridge where British troops were marching above us...

"...Turn your sails to home. Yo-ho, haul together, hoist the colours high..."

Docking the boat, we made our way out and onto a rocky mound, oriental slippers slick against the wet, moist stones.

"Heave ho...- "

Sharply cutting us off, three oriental men, continued our song, "Thief and beggar, never shall we die; dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women, particularly two women... alone."

Barbossa charged from behind and exclaimed, "What makes you think they're alone?"

"You protect them?"

Before I could halt her, she threatened from behind with her blade, "What makes you think I need protecting?"

Barbossa explained, "Your master's expecting us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Elizabeth gave in and let go of the man, taking me by the hand and pulled me along with her. We went along to our destination quietly, hiding away from the troops surrounding the area.

* * *

Walking along, following the men, Elizabeth asked across me, myself being in the middle, to Barbossa, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you two to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

I dryly, with wry humour commented, while fiddling with my plaited hair, "Is he really that tragically terrifying?"

Barbossa jokingly described, "He's much like meself, but absent me merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Finally being led up to rounded wooden doors of the bathhouse, the man in front of us barked out, "Hoi," and were let inside.

* * *

Before the second entrance of the bathhouse, we were ordered to give up any weapons. Barbossa and Elizabeth giving up their guns, pistols, swords and whatnot, I gave them my most obviously observed weapons, my dagger and pistol, along with my sword.

I, taking the lead, started forward, before being stopped, "Do you think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?"

Barbossa replied knowingly, "Well, when you put it that way..."

Heaving a sigh and rolling my cobalt eyes at his "remove, please", I shrugged off the first layer to reveal pistols strapped tightly around my waist, with spare bullets woven on my back strategically.

The man looking at Barbossa, he turned back to me. After removing all of those weapons I moved onto the grenades strapped around my right thigh, then the daggers lined around my left.

Turning to him, finished with everything, he peered at Elizabeth, his eyebrows raised at her. Scoffing she also removed a layer of pistols hidden underneath, and reached behind her and pulled out at enormous gun and set in down on the table.

Barbossa smirking at us, I lightly said, "Standard precautions."

Once again, beckoning to move on, the man once again halted me...

"Remove... please."

Widening my eyes in realization, and towards Elizabeth, down to my already thin, ragged oriental clothes, I realized what he was asking me to remove...

* * *

Stepping through the steamy, humidly hot bathhouse wearing a thin blue robe that stopped at the middle of my thighs, just barely enough to cover myself and Elizabeth, we made our way to meet Sao Feng.

Finally at the end of the vast walkway, stood a tall man, with a long beard and bald head. Bowing forward in respect, Barbossa motioned for us to do the same.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore."

Sniffing a red cloth wrapped in his hand, he ordered to a girl beside him, "More steam."

Stepping forward, approaching us, he started, "I undastand that you 'ave a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa rephrased, "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng scratched his bald head with his long fingernails, "Hmm, it's an odd coincidence."

I joked cheekily from behind Barbossa, "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these."

He retrieved the charts that we discussed earlier, showing to us, in his hands, "The navigational charts; the route to de fardest gate."

Tossing them aside to a fellow worker, he continued with his suspicions, "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa, carefully picking his words, commented, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng turned his head to the side and nodded towards two men by a bathtub full of water. Hoisting out, in a flash was Will, who gasped for air. Sao Feng walked up to him and asked, "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

Keeping our faces neutral as possible, we shook our heads slightly.

Sao Feng whipped out a pointed, burned piece of wood, and threatened, "Then I guess he has no further need for it..."

Just before coming to harm Will, Elizabeth cried out, "No, no!"

Satisfied, Sao Feng put away the piece of wood, tucking into his front, and confirmed, "So, you come into my city, and you betray my hospitality..."

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea -"

"-That he would get caught!" In fury he yelled out. Other around us stood up and surrounded us menacingly.

Turning from us, he continued, "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones's locker, but I cannot help but wonder: Why?"

He stopped at his spot in the circular end of the room, facing back to us in furious confusion. Barbossa then flicked the coin at him, which Sao Feng promptly caught. Spitting on it, he brought it up to his ear and listened to its ringing.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the call."

Clutching the coin into his hand, Sao Feng ordered, "More steam."

Looking about us as no steam as creaked into the room, he commanded again, "More steam!"

Continuing, "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

Barbossa reasoned, "We must put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, now the rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Furious at his lack of attempt, I stepped forward, exclaiming, "You can fight! Get off me!" I side-stepped a man.

Moving foward closer to Sao Feng, I continued, "You are Sao Feng, a pirate lord! You're commanding in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where the waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end at your feet? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, yet, here you are! Sitting here, cowering in your bathwater merely pretending!"

Sao Feng approached me, dangerously, as I backed away from him, "Gin Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye, does not go wanting. But, I cannot help but notice, you failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones's Locker?"

Will answered, "Jack Sparrow. He's one of the pirate lords."

Bowing my head down slightly in pain, I observed Sao Feng's predicted reaction. Fury came upon him much harsher, his shaking hand scratching his bald head once more. He approached me once again, came close to my face and whispered dangerously, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself. I know about your relationship with him. Trust me, such a thing is not meant to last. You think because you're risking your life to get him back means he would do the same for you? Wrong!"

He turned away from me furiously and kicked over a bucket.

Barbossa stated, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng, noticing something, concluded, "So, you admit you have deceived me... weapons!"

Everyone cried out while rashly unsheathing their swords.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable," Barbossa tried to reasons before six swords came flying up to our hands from beneath between the gaps of the wooden floors.

Spoke too soon.

Sao Feng reached for a man next to him, threatening the blade at his neck, "Drop your weapons or I will kill the man!"

Confused, Barbossa gave permission, "Kill him, he's not our man."

Will analyzed, "If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with?"

Just then, the British troops ambushed us, "Charge!"

* * *

A fight ensued between everyone and me and Elizabeth were fighting off the troops. Gun shots being fired everywhere and everyone screaming in outrage. Grabbing my hand, Elizabeth tugged us through the crowd with Will and Barbossa out of the bathhouse and through the grimy, dirty streets.

Through the market stalls of fruits, weaving our way through bridges and slashing against everyone foreign to us.

After being separated from Elizabeth and everyone else, I managed to run into the group once again, Barbossa asked Will, "You have the charts?"

"And better yet, a ship and a crew."

Elizabeth inquired, "Where's Sao Feng?"

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

The crew leader with us motioned for us to follow, "This way, quick."

Elizabeth joined me and Tia Dalma at the rail, telling me, "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he'll honour the call?"

Tia Dalma anxiously observed, "I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

* * *

**HAH! So, review if you like it. :)**

**Hope you have an amazing week. See you soon! I won't make you wait so long this time, it's just that I had exams, which I need to prep for. See you next time my darlings!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: HAH, well, I finished my last exam! Can I get a cheer? So, I took a day off and wrote another chapter; to make up for all the time you waited, you guys deserve two chapters. See, I told you, you wouldn't have to wait so long! **

**Thanks to ('*' indicates these individuals reviewed): kurounue13*, Draygen*, M-marije-e*, CharlieCats*, mvp3194, glitterthorn*, ShesASuperFreak317*, 88dragon06*, Anghel Ni Kamatayan, BeBlessed*, Crazyhyper09.**

**Thank you so much for all the exam wishes and luck as well! 3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sailing across the cold north, snowflakes drifting directionless around us, gliding past glaciers of ice, my breath was visible in the cool, crisp air.

Shivering underneath mounds of animal fur, I absentmindedly stared at the black, frozen water and its gentle ripples from our boat. My numb fingers shivered their way to the frosty contours of my necklaces, pressed sharply cold against my collarbones. In effort to warm my cyanotic lips, I rolled them through my teeth before the frigid air made my efforts in vain.

Panting in effort to keep my lungs to work, every breath I inhaled brought with it a sharp intake of iciness. Snow clung to the surface of the wooden structure of the ship and everyone else. I glanced at Elizabeth, who was similarly huddled in layers of fur.

My mind was too numb to make out a single thought.

"No one said anything about c-cold," Pintel shivered out.

Ragetti stuttered back, "I'm sure there m-must b-be a good reason for our s-s-suffering."

"Why don't that obeah woman just bring Jack back same way she did with Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma came up to them, merely wearing a thin shawl draped across her thing bodice and dress, covered in snow herself, "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment; the worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones's locker."

Marching on past them, Ragetti confirmed, "Yeah, I knew there was a good reason."

I stood up and made my slow, dead way to Will who was dealing with the navigational charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be accurate as modern charts," turning the circles and aligning them.

"No, but it leads to more places."

I brought out a hand, and turned it to align words with each other, reading out, "Over the edge... over again..."

"Sunrise sets... flash of green," Will read below that.

I took the chart in my hands and approached Barbossa, Will and the crew leader following me, "Would you care to share your interpretation, Captain Barbossa?"

Smiling wryly, he turned to Gibbs at the railing and questioned, "Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion; the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't, and some say...- "

"-It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel announced raspy.

Gibbs looked on disappointed as Pintel stole the mysterious punchline.

Wrapping the fur tighter against my frame, Barbossa explained, "Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back."

Grabbing the mast, switching our direction, we drifted inwards to a high, dark, cave.

* * *

Night fell upon us. I sat at the railing, apart from everyone else. Leaning, draping my arms on the rough bark of a surface, I stared at the reflection of the starry sky. Thinking about Jack, I wonder where he's gone.

"_...To a place not of death, but punishment..."_

My heart throbbed with soreness. I devoted my sanity to him. His voice overlapped my thoughts. The louder I made my thoughts to be, the more his words echoed in a whispered aftertaste of my wandering, mental observations.

"_D'you miss me?"_

Clenching my eyes tightly, willing his voice to be banished from my ears. Re-playing our moments over and over until it's all I could see before my eyes. I could still feel his grip around my wrist, his lips brushing against my skin in heated places. The gentles caress of his eyes dancing with mine.

Opening my eyes, a faint blurry silhouette of his face was wandering in the black water. I shot up, before his eyes started to blend in amongst the waves.

"_Taken, body and soul..."_

Leaning overboard, I reached my hand out as far as possible, along with my upper torso daring to fall overboard, in effort to touch his ghost...

"For what we want most in this world..." Tia Dalma appeared before me in a flash, making me strike back from the railing in shock, "There is a cost that must be paid in the end."

Will shot past us, arousing attention, "Barbossa, ahead!"

Joining him, we went up the steering wheel where Barbossa was positioned, he exclaimed, "Aye! We're good and lost now!"

Elizabeth piped up, "Lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

Gibbs glances over the railing and stated, "We're gaining speed!"

Barbossa looked on manically, "Aye!"

William ushered in a panic, "To stations!"

I clung to the railing and wraped my arms around a sail, rooted firmly in my place in preparation for what's coming.

A flurry of the crew began running about to protect us from the magnificent waterfall we're being led into.

"Rudder full! Hard to port! Gather way!" Will shouted directions and orders in a rush.

Barbossa boomed out, "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

The crew gathered at the railing, "Blimey!"

The boat rushing with more speed to the finish line, Elizabeth whipped to Barbossa, "You've doomed us all!"

Cackling, Barbossa dryly retorted, "Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Elizabeth shot towards me, wrapped her own arm around the sail, clutched on to me, to protect us both, and both prepared ourselves for the grand fall.

Will cried out to everyone, "HOLD ON!"

Elizabeth tightened her hold on me, clutching desperately at the rail, my own fingers numb with their despairing grip.

The ship tipped over, everything was flying back, and shrieking our lungs out, we were dunked straight into a black abyss.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It's a little bit shorter, but I wanted to cut it off before the scene where they all save Jack. **

**Ooooh, I'm so excited to write it, that I'll give you a preview to give you all sorts of suspense:**

**"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," Jack gestured.**

**My eyes followed the direction of his gesture and found the sight of none other than Elizabeth. My eyes widened.  
**

**"What?"**

**Muahaha. Leave reviews! 3  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I'm am so terribly, tragically, unbelievably, ardently, and any other words you can think of to describe how sorry I am for taking up selfishly all this time to update. I will acknowledge everyone in the next chapter which will be posted in two days. I promise. I'm so so so so sorry. **

**ENJOY. I MADE IT LONG AND STUFF. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS. Love you all.**

* * *

Washing up on the shore of some deserted island. Soaking, the heat blazed on us, the sun glorifying the struggle. Turning our heads towards each end, nothing but dunes were in sight.

I quickly peeled off my wet layers, shimming down to a thin, black dress.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Barbossa spat out.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," Elizabeth followed shortly.

Worry was ebbing away at me. I shouldn't have been so stupid to be so hopeful, what if this fails?

"Oh, he's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will stated.

Heaving a sigh, I kept my gaze locked on the sight of the dunes of sand in the distance. Gritting my teeth locked, I refused to give up.

Tia Dalma came up beside me, cradling a crab in her palm, stroking it's smooth, hard, white shell with one finger, "Witty Jack is closer than you think."

All of us suddenly spotted something among the sand, edging over grandly and recognizing it as The Black Pearl!

And there was Jack, standing proudly on the top mast, gazing down upon us.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, it's Jack!"

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't find myself capable of moving, while everyone moving forward in a flash towards him as he descended down.

I was rooted in my spot as everyone went ahead to greet him. I watched him, greet everyone one by one, not noticing me.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Captain."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

Gibbs asked in confusion, "Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel, why? Why is that?"

"Sir, you're… in Davy Jones' locker, cap'n."

He paused for a moment before claiming, "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

Barbossa came up at the end of the line, and called out, "Jack Sparrow."

Breaking out into a grin, Jack strutted to him, "Ah, Hector!"

"It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No, I didn't," Jack muttered out, then he spotted Tia Dalma, "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Will sighed and added sense to Jack's ramblings, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack stood in front of Will and contradicted, "William, tell me something, have you come here because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So, you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

Slowly, I built up the strength in me, I pushed my voice through my throat, and called out, "Jack."

He turned his head, and finally met my eyes. God, those eyes. Beautiful, smoldering brown.

He froze upon the sight of me.

I choked out, "This is real… I'm real. We're here."

He turned around, and quickly went back to Gibbs, muttering out, "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye."

Elizabeth pushed forward past me, as I stood in my spot, hurt, "We've come to rescue you."

Jack, whipped back around, "Have you now? That's very kind of you. But, it seems as I possess a ship, and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood to."

Barbossa interjected and arrogantly stated, "I see my ship, right there," pointing to the direction of the Pearl.

Jack pushed past them and gestured, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will joined jack and stated, "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth then said, "He's taking over the seas."

Tia Dalma added, "The sung has been sung. The Brethern Court is called."

I followed Jack, trying to keep up with him, pushing past Will, Lizzie, Barbossa and Tia Dalma, stop short of Jack's presence.

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot."

Gibbs called out from behind, "Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will pointed out.

Jack stood ahead and slowly turned back around to face us, "Why should I sail with any of us? Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

He then gestured to what I thought was me, my jaw dropped, then I followed his gaze and slowly turned behind me, to see none other than Elizabeth.

I immediately cried out, "WHAT?"

Elizabeth started muttering out, "Gin, I'm so sorry. I had no other choice. Please, understand."

I didn't move. My mind raced, trying to piece it all together. Trying to remember the day Jack died.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here…"

Everyone stared at me. Elizabeth rushed to me, "Gin, please, say something, Ginny. Please. I had to. I did it for you. For us. I beg you."

She reached out to me, but I reeled back from her touch, bumping into Jack, "No. You don't call me that. You're not my sister."

* * *

**OHH. SOLIKE, YOU LIKE? I'm so very very sorry once again for making you wait. I WILL BE BACK SOON. IN TWO DAYS. BE HERE. :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's note: Well, I'm so so so sorry once again. Clearly it wasn't two days, rather four. Two plus two. SORRY. BUT BUT BUT. This is a quite... enjoyable chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy... I know you will. I got shivers writing this. **

* * *

At the Point of his Compass

Chapter Four

Finally back upon the familiar structure of the Pearl, I was at the helm, watching Jack carefully. He's not said a word to me nor looked at me. I ignored Elizabeth's pleas to listen to her. She gave up, retreating alone under the ships deck.

"Trim the sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheer!"

"Slack windward brace and sheer!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"What arrr ye doin'?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what arrr ye doin'?"

"No, what are _you_ doing?"

"What ARRR ye doin'?"

"What are _you_ doin? Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of the ship is giving orders."

"My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts!"

"That makes you… 'chartman'!"

Pintel came up to the two and yelled out, "STOW IT. THE BOTH OF YOU. THAT'S AN ORDER, UNDERSTAND?"

Jack and Barbossa stared at Pintel, daring him with their eyes to try to argue with the two captain again.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration… Sorry."

The two said nothing, but rather wrestled with each other to make way up the stairs and to the wheel first.

I felt Jack settle beside me, his arm barely brushing my own. Yet that slight contact made my heart race. This is the closest I've been with him since I watched him die. Why isn't he doing anything.

I felt his gaze linger on me for a second and before I could meet his eyes, he grinned at Barbossa, wielding a telescope out at the distance.

Jack suddenly grabbed me by the hand, and he swiftly lead me to the cabin quarters. He tugged us inside, turned out, and shut the door closed behind me swiftly, resting one hand on either side of my head, not moving.

* * *

We remained silent, unmoving for a long time, frozen in that position.

Second were ticking away, as the muffled sounds of the crew could be heard outside.

"D'you miss me?"

I straightened up immediately, taken slightly aback. Before I could get a word out, his lips crashed onto mine. I gasped into the kiss and he groaned out, his arms wrapping around my waist, pushing my body against his.

I wrapped my arms around him, melting against his touch. His hands drifted down further, grabbing my bottom and pressing our hips closer together, making sure I could feel him.

Raising me off the floor, I wrapped my legs around his torso, and he made his lust-driven way to the bed, tossing us in a mess of sheets. He pinned my wrists above me with one hand, while his mouth trailed from my lips down to my neck. He chose a spot right above my collarbone, working to leave his mark. His other hand trailed down my stomach, to the front of his breeches, quickly undoing them.

He pushed my thighs apart, and delved into me. I gasped out, and wrapped my legs around his hips once more. Releasing my hands, he pushed into me again. He held my hips firmly in place, increasing speed. He heavily kissed me, our breaths short.

Burying my face into the crook of his neck, I shut my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing us together more. Passion consumed us, and I found myself getting lost once again in desire and his smoldering eyes.

* * *

His chest pressed against my back, his hand trailed up and down on my side.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes momentarily before asking, "What was death like?"

"Technically, I wasn't dead. I was punished."

Anger flamed in me as I remember how he landed in such a place. I could feel his eyes, studying me, "You should forgive her; I did."

I bit my bottom lip and turned onto my back, looking up at him, "No."

He grinned and kissed me ardently and then said, "You never answered, did you miss me?"

"Not at all."

He pouted, amused at my answer, suddenly pushed himself on top of me, with an evil smile in his eyes, "Really now?"

I grinned, "Nope."

"Say yes, or else, you're going to be tickled."

"No," I laughed out.

"Oh, you're in for it now," He teased by tickling my neck softly and pinning my wrists down.

I burst out into a silly fit of giggles, and repeated, "No."

Raising his eyebrows at me, "I'm wounded," and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I frowned at him and mumbled out, "Fine, fine, I did. Alright?"

Smirking at me, he cocked his head to the side, "Not, not alright. You lied. Now you shall be punished."

I mocked him by grandly gasping and wriggling against his grip, "Punished you say? How so?"

Drawing closer to me, our noses touching, he looked sternly at me, gently bumped our foreheads together and muttered out, "I have my creative ways," then pressed his lips against mine, down my neck and toward my breasts.

* * *

**Heheheheh. Did you like it? I know some of you have been wanting some steamier scenes, which I had promised. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Well, here is the fifth chapter! I've replied to reviews, so not to worry, I've been reading them, smiling at each one like a goon, and replying enthusiastically, they really do make my day! **

**Now, this is a sadder chapter, but, it is longer. I think you'll guy enjoy it. I think I did a much better job with this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trailing his fingers over and over the necklace, he stared at nothing else. I stared at him, staring at the sparrow. The sun has already set, and we've been lazily enjoying each other's presences. He turned onto his stomach, displaying his tattooed back. I sat up and my hands reached out to explore the story written out on his skin. The tips of my fingers gently tracing each mark, each line.

I felt him relax against my touch, murmuring, "That feels good, pet."

Smiling slightly, I paused and simply looked down on him, mesmerized at his body.

He groaned out as he turned onto his back, and pulled me further on top of him, positioning me to be straddling his waist.

The candle light flickered, and in the dim light I could make out his high cheekbones, smirking at me.

I felt his hands guide themselves up my thighs and rest on my hips. I bit my bottom lip and felt as though this was all a hazy dream. What if I woke up, still in England?

His gaze firmly set on my lips, he sat up and dove in for a kiss. Before our mouths good greet each other, a thud from up above resounded. I glanced up, before looking at Jack.

He drew out a sigh and pulled us both out of bed, muttering out under his breath the whole time, "Playing out one of their brilliant ideas… without me… Gits."

* * *

We hurried up on deck, discovering a sea of the white dead. My eyes widened at the sight, I quickly glanced at Jack standing behind me; he was merely staring out with an expression in his eyes I could not decipher.

Ragetti and Pintel listening as we approached the rail, joining in, as Tia Dalma spoke, "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso; to ferry those who die at sea to the other side, and every ten year, him could come ashore, to be with she who love him truly. But the man has become a monster."

Ragetti questioned, "So… he wasn't always… tentactley?"

"No… him was a man… once."

"Now there's boats coming."

Peering further ahead, there were dotted lights, candles flickering within boats drifting hauntingly past the ship. The rest joined us, Gibbs preparing to fire shots when Will forced the rifle down, "They're not a threat to us, am I right?"

Tia Dalma stared at them while saying, "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa suggested.

Elizabeth came up beside me and piped up, "It's our father, Gin, we've made it back!"

I whipped my head in the direction she as staring at, in disbelief, as I saw she was correct. There was our father, sitting inside a lonesome boat, drifting slowly, gazing at nothing in particular ahead of him.

I realized exactly what that meant. We were not in fact back just yet…

Jack wrapped an arm around me from behind in an attempt to provide comfort as I froze in sadness at the ghost, of my father, while I stood there, helpless, watching him cross into the unknown.

"Father, look here, father, here!"

I barely uttered a whisper, my voice cracking, "Elizabeth… we're not back."

Her face fell, as she denied it, continuing to call out, "Father!"

I watched, as he turned his head, noticing us finally, "Gin, Elizabeth… are you dead?"

Elizabeth continued following him along the rail, shaking her head desperately, "No, no."

"I think I am."

"No. You can't be!"

Staring hard at him, trying to memorize his face, his strong eyes, nose, everything one last time before he truly was lost to us.

"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time, it seemed so important..."

Elizabeth continued pleading, "Come aboard."

"...And a heart. I learnt if you stabbed the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. _The Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for…"

Barking at us Elizabeth cried out, "Someone cast a line! Come aboard with us!"

I backed away from the railing slowly, keeping my eyes on father; just one last look.

Tia Dalma faced me, and slowly reminded me, "A touch… of destiny."

Tossing the rope overboard, and into father's reach, she commanded, "Take the line!"

Father glanced at me, smiled, before turning back to Elizabeth once more, "I'm so proud of you two."

"Father, the line, the line, take the line!" before rushing to the edge of the ship in attempt to catch him, "Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!"

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma furiously warned, when the whole crew rushed after Elizabeth to keep her from jumping over.

I remained frozen in place, letting a tear roll down my cheek, before another chased it, re-tracing the race line.

One last look, "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

Will caught her in his grasp, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head slightly, "Him at peace."

Jack clasped his hands around my shoulders, leading us away from the railing, "Come on…"

* * *

I stared blankly at the floor, barely breathing the heavy air. Jack brushed my curls away from my shoulders gently, before pulling down the straps. He reached around behind my waist, slowly undoing the laces while gazing at me.

My dress loosened around me, he continued to push the material further down my arms, until it fell in a heap around my feet on the floor.

He rested his warm hands on either side of my neck, "Gin."

I ignored the call.

"Look at me, Gin."

I couldn't move.

Tilting my head up gently with his hand, Jack looked at me with his dark eyes, the candlelight's reflection dancing as bright specks within them, "He loved you."

My heart beat with pain, "Did you love me?"

Sighing, he lay me down on the bed, before slowly climbing on top of me, "Now's not the time to talk about my death."

"Now's the perfect time to discuss it."

Resting his forehead against mine, our noses barely touching, "Is this what you were like when I died?"

A tear escaped again, "Worse."

Pressing his lips against mine every so slowly, barely putting pressure into me, he shaped one word for my mouth to recognize: Yes.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope I was able to carry out the emotions at a perfect degree of intensity. **

**Oh, and, on another note; the fourth POTC has been released. I've yet to watch it and decided whether or not I shall make a fourth sequel. Who has watched it? Any suggestions? Would you, my lovely reader, like a fourth story? I'd love to hear your suggestions. **

**And, for this current one, if you have any requests as to what kind of scenes or interaction or twists you'd like or have ideas about the plot for, feel free to share! (:**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy it! I'll leave a little preview for chapter seven for something you can look forward to. :) I'll be replying to reviews soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn came upon us, and we were all slumped in different positions, scattered across the boat, waiting, although none of us knew what we were waiting for.

I was sitting in between Jack's legs, his knees propped up beside me, his chin resting on the top of my head, while his arms, wrapped around me, reaching on the map, scrolling it and muttering, trying to decipher it.

Tia Dalma was at the rail prophesizing, "If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever."

Gibbs joined in, "With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will paced and looked to Barbossa, who was staring out at the horizon intently, "Why doesn't he do something?"

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs stated.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will continued contemplating.

"'Over the edge.' Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge, sunrises don't set." Gibbs muttered out, as the two were trying to solve the puzzle.

Jack circled another piece of the map, and read out, "Up is down. Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Wouldn't you say, Gin? Why are these things never clear?"

I sighed and spoke nothing.

Jack piped up again, "What? Eh…. Come again? That's even more than less than unhelpful… I love the seas… I prefer rum, rum's good. Once every ten years… Even longer given the deficit of rum. Oh, I like that! Not sunset…"

Furrowing my brows, perplexed at Jack's mutterings, he loomed over me, turning the boat in the middle of the map, upside down, "Sundown…"

He shot up, bringing me to my feet as well, "And rise… Up!"

He rushed over to the port side of the railing and cried out, "What's that?"

He tugged me along, and asked, "What is that? I don't know, what do you think?"

Gibbs joined us and asked, "Where?"

"There!"

Jack made a noise of surprise, and tugged us over to the starboard side, "Oh, pff!" Everyone started following us, curious as to what he's gotten in his head.

In another second, he dragged me back to the port side, "Oh!" and back to starboard.

Panting slightly, my arm getting tired of his tugging, he didn't let go.

Elizabeth now joined us at our running back and forth and asked when we were back at the starboard side once more, "What is it?"

"Uh, oh!" Jack wailed out again rushing back to port side.

The crew was slowly figuring out, "He's rocking the ship…"

Gibbs cried out while running back from port to starboard, "We're rocking the ship!"

Realizing we're supposed to rock the ship upside down, everyone starts to rush from side to side in synchronization. I shook my hand free of Jack's grip, and simply started to rush alongside him.

Port side, starboard side, port side, starboard side…

The ship lifting in weight, with every motion brought to the sides, we panted while running across the area, side to side.

One more run across is what it will take before the ship tips…

All of us grunting as we tried to race to the starboard side and catch the railing one last time.

The wood below are feet, left us dangling in the air, grasping desperately on the railing, Jack called out, "Now up… is down!"

The ship crashed us into the water, floating upside… well, down.

Holding my breath, my arms were losing their slippery grip… weak from tugging and holding on, I used all my might to carry on.

My fingers slowly, numbly let go, tired of gripping on… and I sank down slowly, losing the air in my lungs.

My breath left me, and my eyes closed… the feeling of merely drifting was over taking me.

Not before a pair of lips crashed onto mine, forcing air into my lungs, and waking me up from the lull and an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

Fluttering my eyes open, I realized it was Jack's breathing for the both of us. Re-gaining the strength in my arms, I held onto the railing once more, our lips still firmly locked.

We parted when feeling a pressure from underneath the ship. We prepared ourselves, knowing the ship will thrust itself back up from the waters.

* * *

Finally above the water, the ship lunged out from below and up. Coughing, manging to put ourselves in standing position, I stood beside Jack, smiling a thanks to him. He caught it and smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes and then towards the horizon.

Gibbs sputter out and shot up, "Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!"

Elizabeth looked out and exclaimed, "It's the sunrise."

Then we all whipped out our pistols, Barbossa pointing at Jack and Will, across from him, Elizabeth on Jack's left in between the two, pointing at Barbossa and Jack, Jack pointing at Elizabeth and past me, to Will. I stood on Jack's right, pointing at Barbossa and Will, Will stood beside me, pointing at Barbossa and past me, to Jack.

Lovely.

We all started laughing at the situation, thinking how silly it was and lowered down our guns slightly.

We continued laughing before Borbossa called out, "Alright then!" and we all raised our weapons back up firmly, no longer laughing.

"The Brethern Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going, there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both her pistols to Jack, and I swiftly point both of mine towards her, and she stared at me in disbelief before telling Jack, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Jack pointed both his pistols to Elizabeth as well.

Will pointed both his pistols to Jack, "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

Me and Jack both pointed a pistol at Will, and Barbossa pointed out, "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one-by-one, and there'll be none left, but you."

Jack smirked and taunted, "I quite like the sound of that… Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Barbossa stepped forward towards Jack, and I pointed the pistol away from Lizzie, to him, "Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

I spoke up, "He can't. I agree with Will, no one can run."

Jack turned to me, pouted and then told Barbossa, "I'm still working on that, but you can count on one thing mate, I'll not be going back to the locker," and pulled the trigger only to find nothing happen.

We all started to shoot ourselves, only water spraying out. With the pistols being useless, Gibbs said exasperated, "Wet powder."

* * *

**Heh heh, preview for next chapter:**

**"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye. And Turner, especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_, I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"**

**"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"**

**Narrowing his eyes, Jack pointed out, "Which one?"**

**"You know which one."**

**Pausing before asking, narrowing his eyes further, "What interest is she to you?" **

**Well, let me know what guesses you have for the next chapter! Because there's all lot of bargaining and deal making in the next upcoming scene. ;)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: WELL, here's where some things get interesting. It'll be switching from Gin's point of view, to third person point of view with Jack and Beckett later on in the chapter. I hope it won't confused you too much. Lemme know how you like it. :) And I'll be replying to reviews soon, please bear with me, I DO READ THEM ALL. (L)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone gathered around Will and the map, deciding what to do next.

"There's a fresh spring water on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Jack smirked and suggested, "You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship."

Barbossa argued, "I'm not leaving my ship in your command."

Will, exasperated suggested, "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command."

When both Captains shot looks to him, Will added, "Temporarily…"

The two rivals grudgingly accepted, seeing no other option fit. I sat down on the steps and waited for the group to return.

Elizabeth came up to me, and asked, "May I sit with you?"

I shrugged at her question, not caring.

She tentatively lowered down and said, "I'm sorry."

I looked out into the distance, sighing, before spotting a ship approaching. I shot up and to the railing, "Will!"

Sao Feng's crew overtook us, and had our crew chained up and the Orientals were cheering around us.

Barbossa climbed back up with Jack, who glanced at me quickly, before hiding behind Barbossa and Sao Feng approached him.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao said nothing, but smirked suspiciously past Barbossa, "Jack Sparrow…" as Jack shot out from behind cautiously, "…You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack contradicted, only to have Sao Feng strike him square in the face.

Clutching his nose, Jack mumbled out, "Shall we just call it square then?"

Will pushed past the crew, joining us, but ordering to Sao Feng, "Release them," pointing to me and Lizzie, "They're not part of the bargain."

Barbossa asked out to Will, "And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng called out to his crew, "You heard Captain Turner; release the girls!"

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment and realization while muttering out, "'Captain Turner'?"

Gibbs informed everyone, "Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

Will stated, "I need the _Pearl_ to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth came up to Will, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

He simply replied to her, "It was my burden to bear."

Jack pointed and stated, "He needs the _Pearl_, Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_," and gesturing to Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty," then turning to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethern Court," he then turned to me, "Well, I don't know what you are, I think you came just for me, which leads to my next question, did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Across from us, Pintel and Ragetti raised their hands, along with Jack the monkey.

"I'm standing over there with them," Jack motioned, not before Sao Feng halted him, with a firm hand on his shoulder and dragged him over to the railing and mentioned, "I'm sorry Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here is your chance to find out."

Then came the white sails.

* * *

Jack was led into Beckett's quarters with a barge through the doors.

Beckett had his back facing Jack, looking out the window to the _Pearl_, "Your friends are quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?"

Jack quickly walked around the room, looking at trinkets and tin boxes quickly. Peering into a silver, ornate container, Jack paused as Beckett turned to face him, "It's not here, Jack."

Jack firmly closed the lid, turned back around and asked stupidly, "What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones, it's safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

Jack continued his venture around the room, pausing in front of a portrait of Beckett, "By my reckoning, that debt has been settled."

"By your death? And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, it's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn about your survival?"

* * *

All of us were standing on the _Pearl_, watching helplessly as Beckett's crew came aboard.

Sao Feng came up to Beckett's loyal pet, and stated, "My men are crew enough."

"Company ship, company crew."

Will, Lizzie and I joined Sao and Barbossa in the circle. Will pointed out to Sao, "You agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao motioned for his crew to strike Will and tie him up.

* * *

Beckett poured out two shots of rum, and offered to Jack, "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement; one which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

Jack paused, looking at the desk, then took the first glass, "Regarding the Brethern Court no doubt," and took Beckett's intended glass, "In exchange for fair compensation."

He drank from the first glass, "Square my debt with Jones," and onto the second glass, "Guarantee my freedom?"

Beckett poured more, "Of course, it's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked as he picked up to inspect a miniature mimic of Beckett.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

Being chained up, me, Lizzie and Will, had been placed in iron cuffs as orders of Sao Feng. Bloody hell, what a mess.

Sao Feng halted Beckett's puppet and disappointedly mentioned, "Beckett agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett isn't going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_ now, will he?"

As the puppet stalked off, Barbossa piped up, "Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethern, isn't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honour in remaning with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_! And what do the Brethern have?"

"We have… _Calypso_."

Sao Feng motioned his head towards me slightly, gazing momentarily. I stood up more straight, defensively.

Sao Feng scoffed at the idea, "Calypso," while Barbossa looked back at me as well, warning me with his eyes, before turning back to Sao who then stated, "An old legend."

Sao Feng's eyes flickered back to me once more.

"No… the goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemies," Barbossa elaborated, "I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethern Court," and fingered Sao Feng's necklace, "…All the court."

* * *

Jack was fanning himself with a lavish, feminine handpiece, he turned to Beckett, "You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner," Jack continued fanning himself while walking over to Beckett sitting at his desk, "The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_, I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I'll hand you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

Beckett contemplated intently, while turning over a silver piece, "And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, stopped fanning, and pointed out, "Which one?"

"You know which one."

Narrowing his eyes further suspiciously, "What interest is she to you?"

* * *

Sao Feng asked, "What're you proposing Captain?"

Barbossa shot back, "What be accepting Captain?"

Looking straight at me, Sao Feng stated, "The girl."

Elizabeth stood in front of me defensively and shocked, repeated, "What?"

* * *

Beckett avoided the question and suddenly remembered, "Jack, I've just recalled," standing up and crossing the room, "I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

Will and Elizabeth ordered, "Gin is not part of any bargain."

Barbossa calmed them down by saying, "Out of the question."

I narrowed my eyes and thought about it, while Sao Feng stated, "It was not a question."

* * *

Jack turned around and thought quickly on his feet, "Point to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethern Court, now is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me. Dead."

* * *

I then called out, "Done."

Elizabeth turned to be and said, "What? Not done!"

"If this is what gets us out of this mess, then done!"

* * *

"Damn," Beckett stated as he tossed the compass to Jack and Jack tossed the fan to Beckett.

Beckett opened the hand piece and fanned himself, "Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own," dropping the fan and raising a pistol to Jack, "Cut out the middle man, as it were."

* * *

"Gin, please, I beg you not to do this. You're just doing this out of anger towards me, and you've proven your point, now, unagree to this."

My eyes widened in anger, "Oh, please Elizabeth, I'm not doing this to 'prove a point'. I'm doing this for us. You really don't understand, do you?"

Barbossa stepped forward, "Then we have an accord?"

Sao Feng beamed with his win.

* * *

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there was someone I had _not_ killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me, who am I?"

Beckett shook his head slightly at a loss for words.

"…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**Well, I hope you could follow along just fine. Heh. Lemme know what you think!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter eight folks! I'll try to reply to review tonight and tomorrow! It's quite a busy summer for me, so, I'd like to thank you for your patience! The last scene with Jack in the chapter below, will be in third person perspective, just mentioning so that you'd not be confused, but I'm sure you're bright enough to realize that on your own. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was aboard Sao Feng's ship, getting dressed in oriental silks as I heard him mutter in his foreign language, approaching from behind. I couldn't understand what he was muttering about, but I steeled myself.

He ordered the oriental women aiding with my attire away and calmly continued speaking, "By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free, Calyso."

I uttered out, "Beg your pardon?"

"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you."

Thinking quickly, I questioned, "'We' being who?"

"You confirm it…"

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

Sao Feng approached me and rounded the mast pole that I had backed up against, while carrying on, "The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to man not to-"

Understanding fully now, I finished his sentence, "-To me."

He came back around on me, and faced me, whispering, "But for one such as you, should never be anything less than that what you are."

Smirking slightly, "Pretty words from a captor, but honeyed speeches whispered through prison bars lose their sweetness through the rusted metal."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

I retorted, "And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

I pondered for a slight moment before daring to say, "And if I should choose… not?"

Anger drew in his eyes, and he spat out, "Then I will take your fury!" and launched himself onto me.

I wrestled him and managed to shove him away with a slap. He stood, enraged momentarily before a cannon blew through the ship, knocking everything out of order, splintering wood everywhere, and a large piece of wood skewered Sao.

I gasped and whispered a call for him, "Sao Feng…"

"Here… please…."

I slowly made my way through the destruction and toppled down to his level where he tore his necklace off, shoving it my way, "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it!"

I slowly fumbled with the piece in my hand, before he managed to say, "You are captain now… Go in my place to shipwreck cove."

I drew near, "Me?"

A fellow crew member burst through the cabin quarters in panic, "Captain! The ship is taken, we cannot…" but trailed off as he saw us.

Sao tugged me closer and whispered his last words in my ear, "Forgive me… Calypso."

I watched the life escape from Sao's eyes and Tai Huang demanded, "What did he tell you?"

I turned to him slowly, showing the necklace, "He made me captain."

* * *

Jack flew back onto the Pearl dramatically, "And that was without a single drop of rum."

Jumping down onto the deck, he smirked and Barbossa rolled his eyes and stalked off. He looked around and asked, "Oi, where's Gin? How did she miss my superb arrival?"

Gibbs gave a dirty look to William and nodded, "She offered herself to Sao Feng to free us and make square with other deals. She made of the false show of being Calypso."

Jack narrowed his eyes viciously, heaved a sigh and directed at Will, "You betrayed us and lost me doll face, bad move Turner. Take this pestilent traitorous cow-hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

Elizabeth shot forward to Jack, "We have to find her. Save her. What're we going to do?"

Jack rounded on her, "We're doing nothing, we're still heading to Shipwreck Cove, Gin will manage herself, trust me, she's got bigger boons than you."

He swiftly moved to the wheel, staring ahead, but Elizabeth continued, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's _my_ doll face. Who do you think she learned her tricks from?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow… how could I forget."

Grinning he looked out to the glittering sunset, reflecting on the ripples, and led them to Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

**Next chapter's preview:**

**My eyes widened immediately at his appearance... It couldn't possibly be... Jack's father, could it? **

**A wry smile made to my face as I saw the striking similarity between the two and my heart warmed. **

**I know it wasn't a very long chapter, I promise the next one will be! :')**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's note: Well, here it is guys! The next chapter! It's longer as hoped for. And, the "scene" at the end is third point perspective, just to keep clear of any confusion. I thought it was important to add it, even though Gin isn't in it. :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tai Huang darted out of the cabin in shock. I stood paralyzed for a moment before chasing up after him.

As soon as I got out onto the deck, two British soldiers seized Tai Huang and I.

Tai Huang exclaimed, "You're not my captain!"

Norrington walked up and called out, shocked to see me, "Gin."

I tumbled out of the grasp of the soldier holding me and towards Norrington, "James!"

Embracing me in a hug, "Thank God you're alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you are safe."

Narrowing my eyes, "My father's dead."

"No, that can't be true, he returned to England."

I cast my glare at him further, "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

Davy Jones demanded to the crew, my new crew now, "Who among you do you name as captain?"

Tai Huang immediately pointed to me and choked out, "Captain, her!" and the rest of the crew followed suit.

Davy Jones whipped his head to me, shocked, and then smiled wickedly, "Aren't you Sparrow's lass?"

Norrington looked shocked, and commanded, "Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, the captain shall have my quarters."

I continued glaring and refuted, "Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew."

I made my way to them, but Norrington halted me, "Gin, I swear, I didn't know."

Wringing my arm out of his grasp harshly and backing away from him and to join my new mates, "Know what? Which side you chose? Well, now you do."

* * *

We were locked in the grimy brig, and I called out to the fishmen, "Bootstrap? Bootstrap?"

I got grunts in return.

I hear a deep growl behind me from within the metal, molding bars, "Bootstrap. You know my name."

Walking over to the source of the voice, I realized it was him.

"Yes, I'm close with your son. Will Turner."

Recognizing his son, he burst in enthusiasm, "Aha! He made it! He's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me! Ahaha! God's wounds, he's on his way!"

My heart sank at the desperation in his voice, for his son to not leave him behind, and stated, "Yes. Will is alive, and he wants to help you."

The happiness died off his face, "He can't help me. He won't come."

"But you're his father."

He pointed a finger at me, "I know you. He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Me?"

"You're Elizabeth."

I halted for a moment, "No, I'm not, I'm Gin, Elizabeth's sister."

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain… forever. The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. And if he saves me, he loses you."

I bit my lip at the position Will has himself in, "I see."

"He won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come."

He walked away, to rest and merge back into the ship's wall, "Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already part of the ship, part of the crew."

I walked forward to him again, attempting to get him to talk more, "Bootstrap."

He flashed his eyes open once more, "You know my name. You know my name."

I repeated, trembling slightly, "Yes, I'm close with your son."

"William! He's coming for me. Wait and see, he's coming. He promised."

My heart sank and I left him to be.

* * *

Will was strapping a body to a barrel at the edge of the railing, cutting at ropes to help bind the body.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack called out, from his position of lying, carelessly on a mast, but he stood up and pointed out, "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something, that's not there to be noticed?"

William peered about him before understanding, "You haven't raised an alarm."

"Odd isn't it? Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

William retorted sarcastically, "I said to myself, 'Think like Jack.'"

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all."

Will sighed and lowered his dagger, realizing how stupid it was.

Jack smirked and questioned, "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"

Will said nothing and looked away.

"Ah, so you've not seen fit to trust her with it," Jack hopped down onto the deck, off the mast.

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket… avoid the choice all together; let someone else dispatch Jones."

Will pondered and asked, "Who?"

Upon gazing at the hinting look written on Jack's face, Will exclaimed, "You?"

Jack stated, "Death has a curious way of re-shuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, you father's free from his debt, and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"

Jack smirked and twirled with his moustache.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it. And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_… forever?"

"No, mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though Jack, and you won't be with Gin except for once every ten years. Or you'll end up like Jones," Will gestured toward his beard.

Jack had a disgusted look, "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" Jack remembered, and produced his compass from his pocket and handed it to Will.

Will took it in his grasp and questioned, "What's this for?"

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack suggested and then shoved Will, and the barrel off the side of the boat to land in a splash in the water below.

"Give me regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called out.

* * *

**I know, I know. I haven't added the scene at Shipwreck Cove, but the chapter would be much to look, and I wanted the event of Shipwreck cove to be a separate chapter all together. o:**

**And I'll be replying to reviews soon! Just please bear with me. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's note: WELL, this is a looooong chapter. It'll be worth your while. Trust. ANYWAY. A BIGGGG thank you to all those who have reviewed and add to any alerts and favourites! I love you for that! Chapter ten... FINALLY, the Brethern meeting that you all have been anticipating. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood, growing impatient by the minute, turning over the events that led me here, trapped in the brig of the _Dutchman_.

When suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal Norrington looking hasty. I remained frozen and unmoving as my new crew shot up beside me, waiting for my order.

Norrington exclaimed, "Come with me."

I said nothing and then he motioned, "Quickly."

I gave a small nod to everyone, and they filed out one-by-one. As the crew fled out quietly, I faced Norrington, "What're you doing?"

"Choosing a side."

* * *

We were climbing the rim of the ship, and to the deck behind, where we could hop up and climb onto the grand ropes, towing our ship behind. Each man, in single formation was scurrying down the ropes, over the grand distance of water to reach our ship.

Warning, Norrington advised me, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethern. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

I narrowed my eyes and ignored him, while muttering out, "Too late. But thank you anyway."

"Gin, I swear, I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that does not absolve me of my other sins."

Thinking quickly, I made an impulsive decision, "Come with us."

James looked shocked and I pleaded again, "Come with us, please."

Someone called from above, "Who goes there!"

James pushed me behind him, drew out his sword and beckoned, "Go! I will follow."

I glared at him, immediately picking up on his tone, "You're lying."

"Our destinies have been intertwined, but not meant to be joined. Give my best to your sister. Go! Now!"

I swiftly climbed onto the railing and hopped myself up to start shuffling down the long length of the rope across the sailing waters.

Halfway through, I heard a call out, "ALL HANDS! PRISONER ESCAPE!"

Pausing, guilt filled in me, I stopped, and called back, "James!" I had to get back to him, and get him to come with us. I had to.

Then suddenly and shot rang out, and the ropes gave out, letting us fall straight into the waters.

Sputtering up to the surface, I watched James stabbed, and crumple down in death.

"JAMES! NO!"

Panting heavily, I numbingly swam back, shocked.

Tai Huang helped me up on deck, and he asked, "Orders, Captain!"

Biting my lips, I coughed out, "Shipwreck Cove. Now. And mend the gape from the cannon in the Captain's quarters below."

They all hurried about me, setting course. I slumped down on a barrel and continued panting in remorse.

* * *

I was in the Captain's quarters, now that the crew has mended the blow. I was sifting through a change of clothes, a dress of some sorts.

Going through layers of oriental silks, I pulled out a dark hue of blue, with silver flowers embroidered into the material.

Stepping into the layers of silk, I left the corset out. Smirking in the memory of how I first met Jack, when Lizzie got caught into trouble with the blasted corset.

Lacing myself up, I turned to a rusted, faded mirror. It was simple enough.

Tai Huang came down, "Captain! We've arrived."

* * *

Walking into the room, I hear a pirate call out, "Sparrow!"

"Might I point out that we're still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead, he fell to the _Flying Dutchman_," I called out, walking up from behind, and sticking my sword into the globe.

Elizabeth smiled with relief at the sight of me, while Jack lit up and then blubbered out, "He made _you_ Captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now."

I smirked at him as I joined beside him, and tried to calm down the commotion I've started, "Listen! Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

A dark African called out in a deep voice, "Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa stated.

Noticing Will's lacking presence, I asked, "Where's Will?"

Jack brushed my hand with his gently and stealthily, "Not among us."

Barbossa continued, "It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

I suggested, "We fight!"

Everyone started laughing, and Jack looked about and joined them. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him, and he stopped immediately at my gaze, "Sorry, love."

Another oriental woman piped up, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress; a well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethern Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones," Barbossa nodded.

Everyone nodded along, familiar with the history.

"…That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when the mastery of seas came not bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true."

Everyone murmured in agreement, inspired by Barbossa's speech.

"Gentlemen, ladies… We must free Calypso."

There was a moment of silence.

Looking about at the crowd, they erupted into argument and commotion once again.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

Jack joined in enthusiastically, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard."

Tai Huang stated, "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

The African pirate retorted, "Aye, Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!"

A french pirate agreed, "And it iz unlikey 'er mood haz improved."

A spanish pirate interjected, "I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release calypso!"

The French pirate came up to the shorter spanish pirate, "You zthreten moi?"

"I silence you!"

A punch in the face led to a fire being shot to the ceiling to which led a physical fight amongst everyone.

Elizabeth got startled, "This is madness."

"This is politics," Jack smirked at the scene before us.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," I reminded.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa stated.

Jack tapped me on the shoulder and led me away from them all, looking about him. Once we were in our own little corner, he kissed me softly while muttering, "Did you miss me?"

I pulled away ever so slightly, "You'll never know."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, and grinned, "So, just how did you manage to get Sao Feng to name you captain?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Persuasion. Something you taught me."

Narrowing his eyes with jealousy and mockery, he said, "Oh really now? How naughty of you."

I laughed and began to join the rest of them once more, before Jack pulled me back to him again, "Gin."

Glancing at him again, I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before.

"Yes, Jack?"

He paused, silent for a moment before barely whispering past me, "I'm glad you're alive."

Brushing past me, evidently warning me not to say anything, he led us back, where Barbossa climbed up onto the table, with a pair of cannon balls and shot up to the ceiling to calm everyone down once more.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in return, she will see fit to grant us boons!"

Jack titled his head, "Whose boons? Yours? Or Gin's? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share," Barbossa climbed back down.

"Cuttlefish."

We all looked to him, perplexed.

"Aye," Jack notioned for people to make way for him to take a turn about the room, "Let us not dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausuges. Pen them up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or… fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month."

Trying to keep up with his blathering, he continued his rambling, "Which seems quite grim to me anyway you slice it. OR, as my learned colleague so naively suggest, we can free Calypso and pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend she's anything but a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? No, we cannot. _Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio_. We are left but with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming outta me mouth… Captain Swann, we must fight."

Barbossa exclaimed, "You've always ran away from a fight!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!"

"Have not! Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do. We must fight… to run away."

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"As per of the code, an act of war – and this be exactly that – can only be declared by the pirate King."

"You made that up!"

"Did I now? I call upon Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

I furrowed my brows at the crescent-fallen look upon Jack's face. Who's Captain Teague? No one in this room, surely.

An Indian pirate piped up, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who gives a—" and then was shot down by someone in the distant corner.

We were all silence as a deep, elder voice said, "Code is the law."

The pirate, who I presumed was Teague, strutted down from behind Jack. My eyes widened immediately at his appearance... It couldn't possibly be... Jack's father, could it?

A wry smile made to my face as I saw the striking similarity between the two and my heart warmed.

"You're in my way boy."

Jack shuffled along to the left as the code was laid with a heavy thud onto the table with richness.

Teague whistled and the prison dog came up with the key in his mouth. Of course, what a neat little trick.

Unlocking the codex, it was flipped to the correct page, "Ah, Captain Barbossa is right."

"Haaang on a minute…" Jack stepped in to read it himself, and mumbled out, "It shall be the duties, as the King, to demand war, parley with shared adversaries… Fancy that!"

The French pirate mentioned, "Zere haz not been a king sinze ze First Court, and zat iz not likely to change."

"Not likely."

"Why not?" I wondered.

Gibbs informed, "See, the pirate King is elected by popular vote…"

"…And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished stating.

Jack offered, "I call for a vote!"

"I vote for Ammand the corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, ze penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Gin Swann," I rolled my eyes.

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

Jack's vote was left and he stated, "Gin Swann."

"What?" I exclaimed towards him.

"I know, curious, isn't it?"

A commotion started once more, "You're biased, you love her!"

"You vote for me! You vote for me!"

"It's because she and you are together! Not fair!"

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

A string broke off from the Spanish guitar Teague was playing in threat. Silence came about, and everyone sat back down. Ching spoke up, "Very well… What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethern Court?"

I smirked and looked proud, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war," finally gazing at Jack.

He nodded back, also smirking proudly at me.

The room erupted in cheers and I circled around to join Jack.

"…It's not just about living forever Jackie… the trick is, living with _yourself_ forever. You might not have Gin by your side for enternity for company," I heard Teague state as I approached.

Jack looked over his shoulder at me and grunted. He turned around and swept me away from him, "It was nice talking with you again."

**Well, let me know what you think! I hope it was to your liking! (:**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Oh my, oh my. I do indeed certainly suck... I KNOW. I know. I deserve a huge earful for being this late to update! I'm so very sorry! But I have a delicious new chapter for those of you still sticking around. (: I appreciate your patience so very much! With love, please enjoy chapter eleven.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

Back at the Pearl, all the ships were being prepared. No sleep will be dreamt tonight. I stared at Jack as he twirled his moustache over and over again, not really realizing my presence at the doorway.

Walking up from behind him, I stated, "Your father seems like quite the charming gentleman."

Looking up at me, a nostalgic smirk drew up on his lips, "Oh yes, I raised him quite well. Taught him a few of me own tricks."

Trying to prevent the tears in my eyes from forming, I gently touched my hand to his, smiling sadly from the worry of what was to come when the sun will rise.

As soon as our hands connected, he pulled me firmly to him and pushed us together, pressing our lips together as though he wasn't getting enough of his favourite drink.

Breaking apart, his voice raspy, he swiftly moved to my neck, approaching my collarbones and shoulders. His hands desperately sought comfort under the layers of my satin dress. Gasping against his touch, my sight turned hazy with passion.

Bringing his lips back to meet mine, he pushed our bodies onto the bed, which groaned at the sudden weight. Rolling on top of me, and pulling the laces apart hurriedly until he could free my body from material, and pinning my hands from attempting to touch him, his eyes melting my heart, he whispered, making utterly sure I could hear him, "This is the moment I will be thinking of when I slay Jones."

Not waiting for my reply, he pushed himself against me, continuing our desires, while clutching onto me.

* * *

He was still holding me, his grasp firm as the shouts above confirmed that dawn was upon us.

Knowing it was time, I started to pull away, only to have him resist.

His hands firmly on my cheeks, he made me stare into his smoldering eyes, "Gin."

I nodded slowly, knowing that this could be the last moment between us.

Leaning forward, I kissed him softly one last time, "…Jack."

* * *

All of our ships, ready and prepared were set on the sea, facing the horizon, waiting for them… the enemy.

We all stood on decks, waiting… watching.

Finally seeing ships dotted across, a crew man shouted, "The enemy is here! Let's take them!"

A roar erupted in enthusiasm, but then stopped short as what seemed a thousand more ships floated into sight.

* * *

Me, Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa marched across the small pit of sandy land, towards Beckett, Will, and Jones.

We all wore looks of narrowed eyes, and suspicious smirks, while daring to look directly into one another's betraying gazes.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa nearly spat at Will.

"Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayal, if you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

We all shifted our gaze to left only to stare at Jack, and he too, swiveled his head to look left, but realizing he was the one being referred to, he caught us staring, "My hands are clean in this… figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack grinned and supported, "Well said. Listen to the tool."

I piped up, and informed him, "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman; I understand the burden you're bearing, but I fear that cause is completely lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will stated, as he stared hard at Jack.

Biting down on my tongue in anger towards him, Elizabeth shifted, obviously at the weight of an idea. I know how her mind works.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett questioned as he produced a compass out his pocket.

Barbossa sighed in exasperation.

"You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Come on, don't be bashful, step up. Claim your reward."

I rolled my eyes at him sternly, as I discovered this.

Jones added, "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With a some help," Jack gestured around me to Elizabeth.

I furrowed my brows at the memory.

"You escaped."

"Technically…-"

Elizabeth interjected, "I propose an exchange."

I whipped my head at her and halted her, "Oh, what? Another one of your brilliant ideas to help save us all?"

Her eyes flashed in anger and embarrassment, "…Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will confirmed immdediately.

Jack tumbled out, "Undone!"

Beckett repeated, "Done!"

Hissing out at them, "Not done, Elizabeth, is your cause

and burden to bear all about ruining everything? Really, quite the peachy idea you've got stewing in your head, but I really am not about to lose Jack because of you again."

Barbossa supported me, "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!"

"King." Elizabeth stated sure of herself.

"I beg your bloody pardon?" I gaped at her.

"We're sisters. And share the same name, so we also share the right to make the King's decisions."

I fumbled out, trying to figure out the logic behind all this, all the while Jack already bowed down in mockery, "As commanded, your ridiculous nibs."

Barbossa cried out, while whipped his sword out, cutting of the nineth piece, "Blackgaurd!"

Jack stood shocked as Barbossa walked up to him, "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish, then?"

Jack and Turner stared venomously at each other as they crossed sides.

Jones taunted him, "Do you fear death?"

Staring at me, making me aware of the distance between us, "You've no idea."

Beckett stepped forward and warned us one last time, "Advise your Brethern, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case, only most of you will die."

Elizabeth and me faced him, "You murdered our father and trapped the ones we love."

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours." Elizabeth retaliated.

She started to walk back as I stared at Beckett and mustered my most calm voice as I spat out, "We will fight. And you will die."

"So be it."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Lots of love to you guys! I'll write again very soon, this I promise.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the major wait. I'll post chapter thirteen tomorrow, I've already completed it to make it up to you. I'm deeply sorry! Hope you can forgive me. I still read all the reviews and everything! I appreciate them all immensely! I also appreciate your patience. Here's chapter twelve! (:**

* * *

I was helped over the railing while we were discussing, "We need to use the Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

But then stopped shortly at the scene, as I saw Barbossa watching his order being carried out.

He drawled out, "Oh, will we now?"

I saw his intentions. They had Tia Dalma wrapped in ropes, being lead out onto the dock, as she held her head high.

Will instantly cried out, "Barbossa, you can't release her!"

Suddenly guns were pointed at us, as I pleaded, "We need to give Jack a chance."

Barbossa whipped to face me, "Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands," he explained as he fingered Sao Feng's piece around my neck, and ripped it off of me, "No longer."

Barbossa added all the pieces together in a tin bowl in front of Tia Dalma, commencing the ritual.

Gibbs wondered, "Be there some manner or rite or incantation?"

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned… and someone must speak the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

Pintel looked disappointed, "Is that it?"

Barbossa smirked and explained suggestively, "'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

"Oooh."

I shifted nervously at what was to come from all this.

Barbossa boomed out dramatically, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

As he lit the items, nothing happened.

Pintel once again repeated, "Is that it?"

But Ragetti piped up, "No. No, no. He didn't say it right."

Barbossa raised his eyebrows at him.

"He didn't… you have to say it right."

We all looked shocked at this coming from Ragetti, but waited patiently as he leaned his lips close Tia Dalma's ear, and whispered low, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Suddenly the whole bowl lit aflame and hovered on its own in the air.

She shuddered, while breathing in the incense of the smoke produce by the burning ashes of the pieces.

Will burst forth, barely being contained by the crew, "Tia Dalma… Calypso!"

Suddenly, Tia Dalma focused on him, glaring at him, her focus broken as the bowl clattered to the wooden floor.

Will continued, "When the Brethern Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She barked out at him in a rage-filled voice.

"Davy Jones."

A nostalgic looked passed across her face as she grew larger and larger, roaring out the entire time.

She nearly took up the entire space, she grew into a huge, enormous giant, looming over us all.

We all gasped, shocked at the sight.

Barbossa kneeled before him and motioned for everyone to bow down as well, "Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters or mine."

She smiled mysteriously down upon us, before raging in a booming, harsh voice that had deepened and bear down upon us, "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond de l'eau!"

She suddenly disintegrated and dissolved into an overwhelming amount of crabs, which spilled over the edges of the ship and back into the water.

Gathering ourselves from the shock and standing back upright, we blinked, looking around.

Will muttered out, "Is that it?"

We all rushed over to the railing, peering overboard.

Pintel begrudgingly sighed, "Why, she's no help at all."

"What now?"

"Nothing, our final hope has failed us," Barbossa spat out.

The wind picked up suddeling, blowing in a strong direction, and I peered up into the sky, watching strong clouds overhead form.

I calmly stated, "It's not over."

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman in the lead, there's no chance."

Elizabeth agreed, "There's only a fool's chance."

Barbossa came up to us, "Revenge won't bring your father back, Misses Swan, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"Then what shall we die for?"

Elizabeth made her way to stand on top of a railing, demanding attention, "You will listen to me. Listen! The Brethern will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, ther will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do; by the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen… hoist the colours."

We all nodded along and murmured, "Hoise the colours."

I joined Lizzie up on the rail, cutching onto her hand, crying out myself, "Hoist the colours!"

The crew erupted into a cheer and applaude and we shrieked over to the other ships, "Hoist the colours!"

All the ships also erupted boldly and bravely, each of them hoisting the sails proudly.

* * *

The Pearl sailed out, along with the Dutchman. There was a fierce storm brewing above us, drenching us and the rest of the crew while we prepared to face Jones in the middle.

"Man that capstan! Raise the main topyard! Keep that powder dry!"

Gibbs looked out and boomed out a warning, "Maelstrom!"

We all gazed ahead of us in horror of the situation.

I cried out to Barbossa, "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!"

He grinned and shot his way to the wheel, "Aye, that be true! Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for!"

Will looked back as we slowly dipped into the abyss, "She's on our stern and gaining!"

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

The Dutchman started firing cannons at us, as I gasped out, as one blew past us.

Will called out to Barbossa, "Take us out! Or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

I hollered out to the crew, "Prepare to broadside!"

"Captain the guns! Muster your courage, men! At the ready!"

I watched as the rain continued soaking everyone. I hoped Jack was doing fine.

I gripped tight onto my sword in my right hand.

Elizabeth stood by me, positioning ourselves.

Finally, when aligned across from the enemy, we ordered, "Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

The ship shook with the blows. And we all braced ourselves against the movement.

The ships were drawing nearer and nearer to each other, and Elizabeth and I took stances, ready to fight off the enemy that were preparing to cross over the waters to our deck.

Then I realized what I had to do. I had to get over to the Dutchman.

But we were soon distracted by fighting off the fish men that had swung over to our side.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Slashing away at men, she flustered out, "I don't think now is the best time!"

Fighting off more men, slaying away, stabbing them.

I twirled around, my arms fighting fiercely with the sword, cutting them away from me, I heard Will plead, "Now may be the only time!"

They joined together, Will said, "I love you."

More men charged at them, but I couldn't focus for too long before another fishface tried to stab me.

I shoved him off, slashing at his cheek.

"I've made my choice, what's yours?" I heard Will ask.

"Barbossa! Marry us!"

I killed the fishface when I heard looked over to Barbossa, who was handling himself while manning the wheel, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Barbossa used one fishface's sword to stab the second, "Fine then!"

I grinned, kicking one down myself, slashing it's neck, "I'll be the maid of honour."

Barbossa kicked another in the face as he stood atop of the wheel deck, "Dearly beloved, we be gather here today…"

Another cried at him, as Barbossa's sword clanged with his, trying to kill him off, "…To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

Elizabeth and Will fought of a couple more men, before finding each other again, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" She cried out, smiling.

"…Great!" Will exclaimed while holding onto her hand, while slaying away at one of Beckett's men with his his other.

"Will Turner, do you take me…-" A grunt with a blow to another men, "…To be your wife…"

More slashing, while I jodged a blow from a man. I _need_ to get over to Jones's side. And fast.

"…In sickeness and in health, with health being the less likely?"

Another flourish of the sword, and he finally went down.

"I do."

"As captain, I now pronounce you…" Barbossa cackled as he clashed swords between three men.

"You may kiss…," He attempted to complete his sentence, as he drew out his pistol and shot more men.

He tried again, kicking another out of the way, "You may kiss…-" before being stopped mid-sentence to shoot another and fight two more off.

"Just kiss!" He cried out as he resumed fighting.

I grunted and panted from my arm being slashed.

Elizabeth and Will's swords met, and they stared at each other for a moment before, ardently pressing themselves against one another and crashing his lips to hers.

Jealousy flared in me, battling my happiness for the two of them.

Jack.

I had to get off of this ship.

* * *

**Next chapter will be much more interesting, that I promise. More drama ensues! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! (: In the meanwhile, I thank you all and appreciate your patience and reviews. Thank you! xx**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: I'm so incredibly sorry for the extremely long wait. Here's the next chapter! I'm planning on doing the fourth movie after this, but it'll take me some time to figure out how to place Gin in the storyline, however, I do already have a plan and idea formulated. **

**Thank you to everyone who still remembers this story and who has reviewed and been unbelievably patient! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs nodded and said, "Go, quickly!"

I gripped tightly and swung swiftly over to the other side.

Landing firmly on my feet and panting, I see the key falling down right in front of me, with a cut off tentacle gripping to it.

Bewildered, I pick it up, tossing the tentacle to the side, and clutch the key tightly in my hand.

I look up, and spot Jack and Jones up on a high mast, clanging their swords away, with Jack holding onto the chest. Suddenly the ship shuddered with a blow, throwing everyone off as I noticed, the high top masts crashed together.

I take the pistol that was strapped to my thigh under my dress and started shooting at a nearby fishface. I then also spot Will running around. Calling out to him, "Will! Will! I got the key!"

He joins me briefly, nodding, "Good, hold on to it while I hold onto the chest!"

As he runs off, a dark cackle of laughter comes up behind me, "Jack's girly. You got me a key, hm?"

I turn around slowly, fear pounding in my chest, keeping the key gripped tightly. Jones strikes me across the face, as I topple over to the floor.

Gasping and stuffing the key into the front of my bodice, I draw my sword to defend myself as he tries to thrust his sword into my chest.

Shrieking, I shove him away with all my might and shakily stand back up, spiting out to him, "Is that it?"

Glaring, he lunges forward. I block him and continue dodging his attempts.

Suddenly Jack lands between us, shocked to see me. Then he realizes the situation, and smirks, "Forget her, and focus on me, slimy git!"

Jack reaches into the front of his jacket and pulls out a stub of a sword.

Jones chuckles and grins venomously, "Is that how you intend to protect your stupid lass?"

I was about to lunge for him before Jack pushes me away from the two of them, and starts to run from Jones, leading him in another direction for a chase.

I chase after the both of them, refusing to give up. I stab Jones from behind, as he cries out, "Oh, you're quite the annoying little whore, aren't you?"

I angrily rip out my sword and he turns around to focus on me.

Grinning broadly at him, "No, I just got bigger boons than you."

He slashes at my arm, leaving a deep long gash. I cry out, and Jack steps back in between us, "Gin!", hitting Jones with a heavy piece of wood squarely in the face.

He shoves Jack away, where he didn't get up.

"Jack!"

I froze.

Jones starts making his way towards me, an evil look in his eyes, but not before Elizabeth swoops in, "Back away from my sister!"

Jones whips to her, "Harridan! You two will not see mercy from me!"

She ensues a fight with Jones, while I rush over to Jack, where he was already slowly rising. He grabs the back of my neck, bringing us close together, "Where's the key?"

I reach down my front and produce it before his eyes. He grins at me, "Now that's my girl."

We both rise up, Jack running off to find the chest and I notice Elizabeth is thrown away at the staircase.

"Elizabeth!" I cry out.

As Jones approaches her, about to kill her, Will joins us and stabs Jones from behind him to stop him.

As Jones remains unphased, he jokes, "Missed! Did you forget? I'm a heartless wrench!" And he bends the sword so that Will cannot draw it back out.

Will tries a couple time, but Jones just laughs and kicks him away.

Elizabeth finally comes to and stares at Will while he looks back at her.

Jones looks between the two of them, figuring it out slowly, "Ahhh, love! A dreadful bond and yet so easily severed!"

He comes up to Will, pointing his sword at him and threatens, "Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?!"

Jack is back, with the heart in his hand, pointing the stub of a sword at it, standing slightly in front of me, trying to protect me.

"Heavy tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hands."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones spat out at him.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," I retort, holding Jack's wrist tightly.

"Is it?" Jones asks, then suddenly turns around and dives his sword deep into William's heart. After finally releasing the sword, Jones laughs mockingly as he faces Jack and I again.

Elizabeth slowly crawls over to William and desperately cries out, "Will… Look at me! Stay with me! You're alright!"

Suddenly, Bootstrap attacks Jones, "William! My son!"

The two start to fight and Jack is frozen, unsure what to do with the heart. Gasping out a sob, I grab the heart and stub of sword from Jack and rush over to where William is slowly dying.

"Will! Look at me! Look at me!" Elizabeth repeats as I take Will's limp hand, curling his fingers around the sword.

"You will not forestall my judgement!" Jones cries out to Bootstrap, towering over him.

Jack appears by my side, and takes Will's hand with the sword in it and stabs it into the heart. We all look at Jones as a look of shock passes over his face, as he realizes what we did.

He turns to the sky one last time, whispering, "Calypso," before falling overboard and into the dark abyss.

* * *

**As I mentioned, I AM planning on continuing the story and working on the fourth. I just need some ideas as to how I would fit Gin into the movie ****plot line. Are you guys even interested in reading a fourth? Let me know! **

**Again, I'm so sorry for the extremely late update!**

**P.S. - The image is a customized banner than one of my beloved and loyal readers made! BeBlessed. Check her out, she's brilliant.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: Alas, the final chapter! I thank everyone for sticking around and being so incredibly patient for the updates and the finishing of this story! I do intend to make a sequel for the fourth, but it'll require some planning. **

**Oh, to the end of the chapter, it'll briefly be third-person perspective before returning to Gin's POV. I just didn't want any of you to get confused. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Elizabeth continues clutching onto William, and I share a look with Jack. It's time to go, before we go down with the Dutchman.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew."

Jack grabs Elizabeth, pulling her off of William, while she shrieks, "No! No! I won't leave you! No!"

Grabbing rope, and holding onto Jack, while he holds onto Elizabeth, he shoots us off with a part of a sail to float us away.

We drift and land in the water, swimming to the Pearl. After climbing onto deck, Gibbs is panicking over what to do next.

"Thank Goodness, Jack. The amarda is still out there and The Endeavour is coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Jack replies, "Never actually been one for tradition… luff the sails and lay on iron!"

Barbossa joins us and orders, "Belay that! Or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that'!"

"But Captain-"

"Belay!"

"The amarda-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour-"

"Belay! Belay! Stow it! Shut it!"

Jack joins me at the rail, looking out at the sea intently, smirking to himself. Just then, the Dutchman comes crashing to the surface from under the sea, mighty and fierce. Will stands at the wheel, the new Captain and grins while ordering, "Ready at the guns!"

Jack also grins, and orders, "Full canvas!"

Both our ships turn and face The Endeavour, teaming up against Beckett.

"Jack?" I ask for the order.

He leans in and whispers to me, "Fire."

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

And we blow up the ship, leaving destruction behind us and becoming victorious.

"They're turning away!"

The crew erupts into cheers. All of us at the helm grin and cheer at our freedom as Jack wraps an arm around my waist. All the pirate ships cheer with us.

Jack pipes us, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

Taking off his hat and handing it to Gibbs, "You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Gibbs tosses it out to the crowd, "Hooray!"

"Now go and fetch it," Jack orders.

Gibbs quickly runs off to get it back and Jack turns to me, grinning and presses his lips to mine.

* * *

The crew has gathered, and Gibbs goes to Elizabeth, who's at the helm, looking out to William, "Your chariot awaits, your highness."

I'm standing next to Jack as I see Elizabeth approaching us for her goodbye. She pauses and looks at Barbossa, who smirks and states, "Mrs. Turner."

Pintel and Ragetti both murmur, "Goodbye, poppet."

She finally reaches me and Jack.

"Jack, it wouldn't have worked between us."

He grins and throws an arm over my shoulders, "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Rolling my eyes, I shrug him off and give her a hug. She whispers, "Promise to visit me?"

As I pull away from her, "Of course."

She smiles and raises an eyebrow, "Be sure to keep an eye on him."

Pouting, Jack places his hat on my head, "On the contrary, I'm the one who's taking care of her."

Shoving him slightly, I throw his words back at him, "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Elizabeth gives us one last look, "Thank you."

Leaning against the railing, Jack rests his head on my shoulder and strokes my side. Grinning, I look out at the horizon, the bright sun shining on our ship as we approach Tortuga, "So what now?"

Sighing dramatically, he exclaims, "We make port then head for… The Fountain of Youth!"

* * *

"But I promise, you will not be disappointed."

Jack strutted up onto the dock, with his arms around two girls.

"Is that it?"

"The Black Pearl?"

"...It's not very big."

The three of them looked upon a tiny boat where the Black Pearl should be.

"Love, that is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish... and… gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?"

Dumbfounded, Jack narrowed his eyes and squinted at the horizon, "Yes, there it is. Why is there? It's much larger up close."

"Jack, you promised to give us a ride."

"I was to be given the first ride!"

Jack left the two girls who are starting to fight with each other to find Gibbs sleeping on the dock.

Pouring his drink of Gibbs, effectively waking him up, Gibbs sputters and gasps.

"Mr. Gibbs, is there any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"The ship? We're on the ship… Jack! The ship is gone!"

Jack looks at him bewildered and sarcastically retorts, "Really?"

Then turning to the girls who are fighting, "Ladies will you please shut it! Listen to me, yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you, why do you think I already have meself a girl who's much lovelier than you? Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced, Egregious, and by the way, no, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales into the utter insignificance in the light of the fact that my ship is, once again gone, along with me dollface. Savvy?"

SMACK.

The two of them strut away from Jack as Gibbs pipes up, "Take what you can…"

"Give nothing back!" Jack bumps fists with Gibbs.

Gibbs goes after the two, "Tell me ladies! What do you know of sea turtles?"

Jack stands there, looking out to his Pearl, sailing away with Gin.

* * *

Huffing, I turn away from the railing and join Barbossa who's entertaining his monkey, "Serves him right, flirting with those two whores."

Pintel and Ragetti with a couple of other crew members come up to us, "Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely right 'bout leaving Captain Jack behind… again."

Raising my eyebrow, I inform them, "Oh, don't worry. He'll catch up."

Barbossa then asks them, "Is that so?"

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned… on the charts. Aye, with our own eyes. To ease our burden of guilt, so to speak."

Rolling my eyes at them, Barbossa agrees, "Aye. Feast your eyes on this mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give ye the Fountain of Youth!"

With a flourish, Barbossa unrolls the charts only to find the circle of the map cut out.

"SPARROW!"

* * *

**Author's ****note: I hope you enjoyed the end! Let me know about the fourth movie/sequel. Any thoughts? Suggestions. Anything at all. I know some of you already reviewed and mentioned, which was most helpful!**


End file.
